Besar A Un Angel
by Lolo18
Summary: Miró al piso, si le hubiesen dicho que terminaría enamorándose de él, nunca se lo habría creído. Era arrogante, necio, insensible, imbécil; y seguiría con una larga lista de defectos, pero era él, su marido. El que estaba luchando por ella.


_¡Hola a todos una vez más! _

_Quise resistirme a no publicar one – shots hasta terminar mi fic de: Un Secreto de Dos._

_Pero a penas ayer empecé y terminé de leer este fantástico libro de: Besar A Un Ángel / Susan Elizabeth Phillips._

_Así que me he inspirado para hacer esta historia que mató mis sentidos. No esta completa, solo tomé algunos fragmentos así que si desea leerla, puedes hacerlo. _

_A mi me enamoró._

_Es algo larga, así que espero no aburrirlos._

_¡LOS REVIEW SON GRATIS!_

_Dedicado a:__** Sou-Senpai.**_

_**Besar A Un Ángel**_

Se sentía impotente y con rabia, nunca había odiado a nadie más que ella. No solo le había arrebatado a la gorila, sino que ahora, le arrebataba a su tigre _Sinjun_. Lágrimas salían despavoridas de sus mejillas, un mal hábito que había adoptado.

Miró a su marido y éste no apartaba la vista de la mujer del frente, si una vez sintió amor por ella, ahora solo quedaba el asco y el odio.

No pudo contenerse más.

¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué no me haces daño a mí? ¿Por qué tienes que tomarla con _Sinjun_? – las lágrimas y el sollozo se hacía cada vez más intenso, ese tigre se había convertido no solo en su amigo, sino en parte de su alma.

Su marido no apartaba la vista de la rubia, ahora la odiaba más que nunca.

Te pagaré el doble por él – su voz se había tornado ronca y furiosa.

Esta vez no conseguirás nada con tu dinero… Naruto – lo miró desafiante.

¿Por qué haces esto? – la expresión de la mujer se volvió astuta.

Siempre puedo cambiar de idea – él arrugó el ceño. La mujer se volvió y miró a su esposa. – Eso te gustaría ¿verdad Hinata? Sabes que puedo detener todo con una simple llamada telefónica – sonrió de medio lado.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que hagas esa llamada? – él sabía que todo este rollo se debía a ellos dos, mientras su esposa se mantuviese alejada; mejor.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – lo miró altiva.

Dímelo de todas maneras, Tsunade – cerró los puños.

Déjennos solos… esto es entre él y yo – miró a su esposa y su acompañante.

¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! – exclamó con furia, Jiraya.

Si Hinata y tú no se van de aquí… Será el final del tigre –

¡Váyanse! – gritó Naruto desesperado. Jiraya se volvió hacia él.

No dejes que te corte las pelotas… lo intentará – había perdido la fe en ella. – Vámonos – agarró por un brazo a la esposa del joven y la sacó de ahí.

La noche estaba fría y tensa, las lágrimas salieron una y otra vez, y los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Recordó su boda arreglada y una risita surcó su cara. Había olvidado su nombre.

_Yo… Hinata Hyuga… Te tomo a ti – se mordisqueó el labio._

_Eran solo algunos días más tarde, desde que se lo había presentado su padre. Sentía su mirada desaprobatoria en su espalda y se maldijo por ser tan débil. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer. Miró de reojo al hombre del frente, el que le había comprado su padre y una palabra surcó su mente. Semental. Intentó tranquilizarse, estaba segura que una vez le haya expuesto su plan, él la dejaría y no tendría que preocuparse más. Pero su bloqueo mental era desesperante._

_Empezó de nuevo esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente._

_Yo… Hinata Hyuga… Te tomo a ti – su voz se apagó._

_El novio ni la miró así que tampoco la ayudó, se mantuvo siempre mirando al frente y esas facciones duras y frías, le dieron a ella un cosquilleo en la piel. _

_Naruto – masculló su padre entre dientes, se notaba bastante molesto._

_Yo… Hinata… - tragó saliva – Te tomo a ti… Naruto – volvió a tragar saliva – Como mi horrible esposo – _

_La exclamación por parte de su madrastra, la hizo entrar en razón de lo que había dicho. Él la miró arqueando una ceja como si no hubiese entendido. _

_Le temblaron los labios._

_Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el semental, no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna._

_Ni siquiera se disculpó, volvió a mirar al frente._

_Con este anillo… yo te desposo – dijo él con voz severa._

Miró al piso, si le hubiesen dicho que terminaría enamorándose de él, nunca se lo habría creído. Era arrogante, necio, insensible, imbécil; y seguiría con una larga lista de defectos, pero era él, su marido, el que estaba luchando por lo que ella quería con solo pedir a cambio, que de nuevo le amase. Y es que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

_Es maleducada, atrevida e irresponsable - había dicho Hiashi. - Su madre fue una mala influencia para ella. No creo que Hinata sepa hacer algo útil. Por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya. Siempre estuvo pegada a las faldas de su madre hasta que murió. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hija… Naruto… o te volverá loco.- él miró a su ahora suegro, y por lo poco que había llegado a conocer a su hija, no dudo en que fuese verdad._

_Sin duda que le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, pero prefería otro tipo de mujer, algo que fuese más que un par de piernas. Le gustaban inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes. Sin duda que Hinata no entraba en ese rango._

_Coge tus cosas… cara de ángel… nos vamos – no le gustó la manera en la que le habló, pero aún así lo ignoró._

_María está haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el convite de bodas, pero no está listo aún, así que tendremos que esperar – _

_Me temo que no. Tenemos que coger un avión. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche –_

_¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde, Naruto? Odio decepcionar a María. – vio la boca de su marido tornarse en una tenue sonrisa, su mirada la taladró y algo empezó a inquietarle._

_Tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta – su corazón bombeó con fuerza y se sintió desfallecer. _

_Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un pequinés color café claro._

_De inmediato, Hinata se encogió contra el caro panelado de teca del ascensor, pero el perro la divisó. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un ladrido furioso y saltó. Hinata chilló mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas y le desgarraba las medias._

_¡Quieto! – dijo alarmada. Naruto la miró con curiosidad para luego apartarle el perro con un pie. _

_¡Mira que eres travieso, Mitzi! —La mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Hinata una mirada de reproche. —No entiendo lo que le pasa. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo -_

_Hinata había comenzado a sudar. Continuó aferrada al pasamano de latón como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo._

_Parecías conocerlos —dijo Naruto cuando salieron._

_Nunca... nunca he visto a ese perro en mi vida -_

_No lo creo. Ese perro te odia -_

_No es eso... —ella tragó saliva, —es que me pasa una cosa extraña con los animales -_

_¿Una cosa extraña con los animales? Dime que eso no quiere decir que les tienes miedo - ella asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad._

_Genial —masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo. —Simplemente genial -_

Jiraya la había abrazado para amenizar su llanto.

Lo siento… no pensé… que llegaría tan lejos – susurró él en su oído. Pero el llanto de ella cada vez aumentaba más y más.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Naruto un poco amortiguada por la lona de la carpa.

Eres una mujer de negocios, Tsunade. Si me vendes a Sinjun te compensaré generosamente. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner el precio -

Fue como si Jiraya y Hinata hubieran echado raíces en ese lugar; sabían que debían irse pero eran incapaces de hacerlo. Luego Jiraya cogió a Hinata de la mano y la hizo atravesar las sombras hasta la puerta trasera, donde no podían ser vistos pero tenían una vista parcial de la pista central.

Hinata vio cómo Tsunade acariciaba el brazo de Alex.

No es tu dinero lo que quiero. Ya deberías saberlo. Lo que quiero es doblegar tu orgullo –

_En aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta de que los cigarrillos la relajaban y se había convertido en una verdadera adicta a ellos. Después de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para exponerle el plan al señor Namikaze._

_Apágalo, cara de ángel -_

_Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa._

_Sé que es un vicio terrible y le prometo que no le echaré el humo, pero ahora mismo lo necesito -_

_Él alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder. Ella gritó y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas las ascuas._

_Respirando agitadamente, ella se miró el regazo y vio la marca diminuta de una quemadura en el vestido de raso dorado._

_¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó sin aliento._

_Creo que estaba defectuoso -_

_¿Un cigarrillo defectuoso? Nunca he visto nada así. -_

_Será mejor que tires la cajetilla por si todos los demás están igual. -_

_Sí. Por supuesto. -_

_Ella se la entregó con rapidez y él se metió el paquete en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Aunque Hinata todavía se estremecía del susto, él parecía perfectamente relajado. Reclinándose en el asiento de la esquina, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos._

_Ella vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor._

_Señor Namikaze, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir juntos como marido y mujer. Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esta idea es ridícula y tendré que insistir en que coopere más conmigo –_

_¿Insistir? — dijo él suavemente. — No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada-_

_Ella tensó la espalda._

_No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Namikaze. -_

_Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pesar que ella dudaba que fuera sincera._

_Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo sola. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional. —Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave. —Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará un bledo -_

_El pánico se apoderó de Hinata, que luchó por no perder los nervios._

_No me gusta que me amenacen. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza -_

_Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Hinata sintió un escalofrío en la espalda._

_Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú misma lo descubrirás todo esta noche. –_

_Y así fue, primero le había informado que solo llevaba una maleta con poca ropa, segundo al verlo salir del baño con esos vaqueros, el corazón casi se le salía por la boca, nunca imaginó que su padre la casaría con el Hombre Malboro._

_¿Podría decirme adonde nos dirigimos?-_

_Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma. –_

_Eso no suena muy esperanzados -_

_Por decirlo de una manera suave, donde vamos no hay salón de cóctel. -_

_Vaqueros, botas, matrícula de Florida. ¡Tal vez fuera ranchero! Ella sabía que había multitud de ganaderos ricos en Florida. Quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur._

_¿Es usted ranchero?-_

_¿Parezco ranchero?-_

_Lo que parece es un psiquiatra. Responde a una pregunta con otra. –_

_¿Los psiquiatras hacen eso? Nunca he ido a uno. –_

_Por supuesto que no. Es evidente lo bien que le funciona la cabeza -_

_Ella había intentado que el comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien y pareció que lo estaba adulando._

_Un poco más tarde, la despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta. Se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado de asombro._

_¿Pasa algo?-_

_Dígame que eso no es lo que creo que es. -_

_El dedo de la joven temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas._

_Es difícil confundir a un elefante con otra cosa. -_

_Era un elefante. Un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando. La bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Hinata rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla._

_Dígame que estamos aquí porque quiere llevarme al circo.-_

_No exactamente.-_

_¿Va a ir usted solo?-_

_No. -_

_Hinata tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras._

_Sé que no le gusto, señor Namikaze, pero, por favor, dígame que no trabaja aquí. –_

_Soy el gerente. –_

_Gerente de un circo — repitió ella débilmente._

_Exacto. -_

_Atontada, Hinata se dejó caer contra el asiento. A pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final del túnel._

Alex se apartó, como si no pudiera soportar su contacto.

¿Qué coño quieres decir? -

Si quieres al tigre, tendrás que suplicar por él. -

Vete al infierno. -

El gran Naruto Namikaze tendrá que ponerse de rodillas y rogar. -

Antes prefiero morir. -

¿No lo harás? -

Ni en un millón de años. — Naruto apoyó las manos en las caderas. —Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con ese puto tigre, pero no me pondré de rodillas delante de ti ni de nadie. -

Me sorprendes. Estaba segura de que lo harías por esa pequeña boba. Debería haber imaginado que no la amas de verdad. — Por un momento Tsunade levantó la mirada a las sombras de la cubierta, luego volvió a mirarlo. — Lo sospechaba. Debería haberme fiado de mi instinto. ¿Cómo podrías amarla? Eres demasiado despiadado para amar a nadie. -

Tú no sabes lo que siento por Hinata. –

Sé que no la amas lo suficiente como para ponerte de rodillas y suplicar por ella. —Lo miró con aire satisfecho. —Así que yo gano. Gano de todas maneras. -

Estás loca. -

_Ella sintió que se sonrojaba y que esa inmadura reacción la enfadaba lo suficiente como para desafiarlo._

_Estás refiriéndote al sexo, ¿por qué no hablas claro? -_

_Por supuesto que me refiero al sexo. -_

_¿Con o sin tu látigo? — Ella se arrepintió en cuanto las impulsivas palabras salieron de su boca._

_Tú eliges. -_

_Hinata fue incapaz de seguir soportando sus bromas. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla._

_¿Hinata? -_

_Tal vez fuera porque deseaba creerlo, pero su voz le pareció más suave esta vez. Ella suspiró._

_No quiero hablar de eso. -_

_¿De sexo? – ella asintió con la cabeza._

_Tenemos que ser realistas —dijo él, — los dos somos personas saludables, y a pesar de tus diversos desórdenes de personalidad, no eres precisamente un adefesio._

_Ella se volvió hacia él para dirigirle su mirada más desdeñosa, pero lo que vio fue cómo una comisura de esa boca masculina, se curvaba en lo que en otro hombre hubiera sido una sonrisa._

_Tú tampoco eres precisamente un adefesio — admitió ella a regañadientes, — pero tienes muchos más desórdenes de personalidad que yo. -_

_No, creo que no. -_

_Te aseguro que sí. -_

_¿Como cuáles? -_

_Pues bien, para empezar... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlos? -_

_No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. -_

_Bueno, pues eres cabezota, terco y dominante. -_

_Pensaba que ibas a decir algo malo. -_

_No eran cumplidos. Y siempre he creído que un hombre con sentido del humor es más atractivo que uno sexy y machista. -_

_Bueno, pues avísame cuando llegues a la parte mala, ¿vale? -_

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y optó por no mencionar los látigos que tenía debajo de la cama._

_Es imposible hablar contigo. - Él ajustó la visera solar._

_Lo que estaba tratando de decirte antes de que me interrumpieras con la lista de mis cualidades es que ninguno de nosotros va a poder mantenerse célibe durante los próximos seis meses. -_

_Hinata bajó la mirada. Si él supiera que ella llevaba así toda la vida..._

_Vamos a vivir en un lugar pequeño —continuó él, — estamos legalmente casados y es natural que tarde o temprano echemos un polvo. -_

_¿Echemos un polvo? Su rudeza le recordó que eso no significaría nada para él y que, contra toda lógica, ella quería algo de romanticismo._

_En otras palabras, esperas que haga las tareas domésticas, trabaje en el circo y "eche polvos" contigo — dijo bastante mosqueada. Él lo pensó detenidamente._

_Supongo que es más o menos eso. -_

_Ella giró la cabeza y miró con aire sombrío por la ventanilla. Hacer que ese matrimonio tuviera éxito iba a ser todavía más difícil de lo que pensaba._

El ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca y sus miradas chocaban constantemente.

Haces bien en negarte. Una vez me arrodillé por amor y no se lo recomiendo a nadie. –

Tsunade. No hagas esto. –

Tengo que hacerlo — la voz de la dueña del circo había perdido todo rastro de burla. — Nadie humilla a Sheba Quest sin pagarlo. Lo mires como lo mires, serás tú quien pierda hoy. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres reconsiderarlo? –

Estoy seguro. -

Hinata supo en ese momento que había perdido a _Sinjun_. Alex no era como otros hombres. Se sostenía a base de acero, valor y orgullo. Si se rebajase, el hombre que era se destruiría. Inclinó la cabeza e intentó darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero Jiraya le bloqueaba el paso.

_De nuevo volvía a amenazarla._

_Deja ya de amenazarme o lo lamentarás. – _

_¿Qué vas a hacer, cara de ángel? ¿Apuñalarme con el lápiz de ojos? — La miró con diversión. Luego se dirigió hacia la cama de dónde sacó la caja de madera que había debajo para guardar el látigo dentro._

_Hinata se irguió en su todo su metro sesenta y cinco y lo fulminó con la mirada._

_Para que lo sepas, Chuck Norris me dio clases de kárate. — Por desgracia, hacía diez años de eso y no se acordaba de nada, pero Naruto no lo sabía._

_Si tú lo dices. –_

_Además, Arnold Schwarzenegger en persona me asesoró sobre un programa de ejercicios físicos. — Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso._

_Te he entendido, Hinata. Eres una chica muy fuerte. Ahora muévete. -_

_Apenas hablaron un minuto durante la primera hora de viaje. Como él no le había dado tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, Hinata tuvo que terminar de maquillarse en la camioneta y peinarse sin secador, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse el pelo con unas horquillas art noveau que, aunque eran bonitas, no le quedaban demasiado bien. En lugar de apreciar la dificultad de la tarea y cooperar un poco, él la ignoró cuando le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad mientras se pintaba los ojos y además protestó cuando la laca le salpicó la cara._

_Naruto compró el desayuno de Hinata en Orangeburg, Carolina del Sur. Detuvo la camioneta en un lugar decorado con un caldero de cobre rodeado por barras de pan brillantes. Después de desayunar, Hinata se metió en el baño y se fumó los tres cigarrillos que le quedaban. Cuando salió se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una atractiva camarera coqueteaba con Naruto, y él no hacía nada para desalentarla._

_Hinata lo observó ladear la cabeza y sonreír por algo que había dicho la chica. Experimentó una punzada de celos al ver que parecía gustarle la compañía de la camarera más que la suya. Se disponía a ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho de honrar sus votos matrimoniales. Con resignación, enderezó los hombros y se acercó a la mesa donde dirigió a la empleada su sonrisa más radiante._

_Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a mi marido mientras estaba en el baño. -_

_La camarera, en cuya placa identificativa se leía Kimberly, pareció algo sorprendida por la actitud amistosa de Hinata._

_Ha sido muy amable por tu parte — Hinata bajó la voz a un fuerte susurro. — Nadie se ha portado bien con él desde que salió de prisión. -_

_Alex se atragantó con el café._

_Hinata se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la espalda mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a la estupefacta Kimberly._

_No me importan todas las pruebas que presentó el fiscal. Nunca he creído que asesinara a aquella camarera. -_

_Ante aquella declaración Alex volvió a atragantarse. Kimberly retrocedió con rapidez._

_Lo siento. Ya ha terminado mi turno. –_

_Pues hala, vete — dijo Hinata alegremente. — ¡Y que Dios te bendiga! -_

_Naruto controló finalmente la tos. Se levantó de la mesa con una expresión todavía más enojada de lo que era habitual en él. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca, Hinata extendió la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios._

_Por favor, no me estropees este momento, Naruto. Es la primera vez desde nuestra boda que te gano por la mano y quiero disfrutar de cada precioso segundo. -_

_Él la miró como si fuese a estrangularla, pero se limitó a arrojar varios billetes sobre la mesa y a empujarla fuera del restaurante._

_¿Vas a ponerte gruñón? — Las sandalias de Hinata resbalaban en la grava mientras él la arrastraba hacia la camioneta y la fea caravana verde. —Ya lo decía yo. Eres el hombre más gruñón que he conocido nunca. Y no te sienta bien, nada bien, Naruto. Tanto si lo aceptas como si no, estás casado y por lo tanto no deberías... –_

_Entra antes de que te zurre en público. -_

_Allí estaba otra vez, otra de sus enloquecedoras amenazas. ¿Quería decir eso que no la zurraría si lo obedecía o simplemente que no pensaba zurrarla en público? Todavía cavilaba sobre esa cuestión tan desagradable cuando él puso en marcha la camioneta. Momentos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera._

Sabes la ironía de todo esto, Hinata lo haría — dijo Naruto con voz tensa y dura. — Ni siquiera se lo pensaría dos veces. — Soltó una carcajada que no contenía ni pizca de humor. — Se pondría de rodillas en menos de un segundo porque tiene un corazón tan grande que es capaz de responder por todos. No le importan ni el honor ni el orgullo ni nada por el estilo si el bienestar de las criaturas que ama está en peligro.

¿Y qué? — se burló Tsunade. — No veo aquí a Hinata. Sólo te veo a ti. ¿Qué será, Naruto, tu orgullo o el tigre? ¿Vas a renunciar a todo por amor o te aferrarás a ese orgullo que tanto te importa?

Hubo un largo silencio. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara de Hinata, ésta supo que tenía que escapar. Pasó junto a Jiraya, pero se detuvo cuando oyó el fiero comentario de éste.

Qué hijo de puta. -

_La joven se detuvo delante del caballo._

_¿Crees que alguien podría sustituirte después de la función? Tengo que hablar contigo. -_

_Naruto le respondió sin mirarla mientras ajustaba la cincha de la silla de montar._

_Tendrás que esperar. Tengo mucho que hacer. -_

_Pero a Hinata se le había agotado la paciencia. Si no resolvían sus problemas ya, no serían capaces de sacar ese matrimonio adelante._

_No puedo esperar. -_

_Las holgadas mangas de la camisa blanca de Naruto se hincharon cuando se incorporó._

_Nos estamos haciendo daño el uno al otro. Tenemos un futuro juntos, y necesitamos hablar de ello. — Le acarició el brazo esperando que se apartara y, como no lo hizo, Hinata se sintió confiada para seguir. — Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida. Me has ayudado a encontrarme a mí misma, y espero haberte ayudado a hacer lo mismo. — Le puso las manos en el pecho y sintió el latido del corazón de Naruto a través de la tela de seda. La flor de papel que llevaba entre los pechos crujió y el extremo del látigo rozó la mano de Hinata. — ¿No sientes cómo nos envuelve el amor? ¿No estamos mejor juntos que separados? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro — sin haberlo planeado siquiera, las palabras que había estado conteniendo tanto tiempo surgieron de su boca, — Y también lo seremos para el bebé que estamos esperando. -_

_Durante un segundo no pasó nada. Y luego todo cambió. Los tendones del cuello de Naruto se tensaron y los ojos se le oscurecieron mientras la miraba con algo que parecía terror. Después retorció la cara en una máscara de furia._

_Hinata apartó las manos de su pecho. El instinto la impulsó a escapar, pero ya había hecho lo más difícil y estaba dispuesta a mantenerse firme._

_Naruto, no he buscado este bebé. Ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió. Pero no voy a mentirte y a decir que lo siento. -_

_Confié en ti — dijo el sin apenas mover los labios._

_En ningún momento he traicionado tu confianza. -_

_Naruto cerró los puños y tragó compulsivamente. Por un momento, Hinata pensó que iba a golpearla._

_¿De cuánto estás? -_

_De unos dos meses y medio. -_

_¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? -_

_Más o menos un mes. -_

_¿Lo sabes desde hace un mes y no me has dicho nada? -_

_Me daba miedo decírtelo. -_

_La alegre música de los payasos fue en aumento señalando el final del número. Naruto y ella eran los siguientes. La agarró del brazo y la alejó de los demás._

_No vas a tener ningún bebé. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? -_

_No, no lo entiendo. -_

_Mañana por la mañana, en cuanto nos levantemos, tú y yo nos iremos. Y cuando volvamos, no existirá ningún bebé. -_

_Ella lo miró conmocionada. Se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que llevarse el puño a la boca. _

_¿Quieres que aborte? — susurró Hinata._

_¡No me mires como si fuera un monstruo! ¡No te atrevas a mirarme así! Te dije desde el principio lo que pensaba de ese tema. Te abrí mi corazón para que lo entendieras. Pero, como siempre, has decidido que sabes más que nadie. Aunque no tienes ni una pizca de cordura en tu maldito cuerpo, ¡decidiste que eres más lista que nadie! -_

_No me hables así. -_

_¡Confié en ti! — Naruto hizo una mueca cuando las primeras notas de la balalaica rompieron el silencio de la noche. Era la señal para entrar en la pista. — Creía que tomabas las pastillas, pero me has engañado. -_

_Ella negó con la cabeza y se tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta._

_No voy a deshacerme del bebé. -_

_¡Por supuesto que sí! Harás lo que yo diga. -_

_Tú tampoco quieres. Sería algo horrible. -_

_No tan horrible como lo que tú has hecho. -_

_¡Alex! —gritó uno de los payasos. —Es tu turno. -_

_Cogió el látigo de su hombro._

_Nunca te lo perdonaré, Hinata. ¿Me oyes? Nunca. — Apartándose de ella, desapareció en dirección a la pista._

_Hinata se quedó paralizada, embargada por una desesperación tan profunda y amarga que no podía respirar. Oh, Santo Dios, ¡qué tonta había sido! Había pensado que él la amaba, pero Naruto había tenido razón todo el tiempo. No sabía amar. Le había dicho que no podía hacerlo y ella se negó a creerle. Ahora tendría que pagar por ello._

_Naruto iba incluso más lejos. Quería aplastar esa brizna de vida que se había vuelto tan preciosa para ella. Quería destruirla antes de que pudiera llegar al mundo._

_El foco la iluminó. Desorientada, levantó el brazo, intentando protegerse los ojos._

_... y ninguno de nosotros sabe cuánto le ha costado a esta joven entrar en la pista con su marido. -_

_Él movió los brazos y dio un latigazo con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. La punta del látigo voló hacia ella como docenas de veces antes, pero esta vez Hinata lo vio todo a cámara lenta. Con una extraña sensación de desapego, ella esperó que volaran los pétalos de la flor, pero en su lugar sintió un dolor abrasador._

_Se quedó sin aliento. Una punzada ardiente atravesó su cuerpo cuando el látigo impactó en ella desde el hombro hasta el muslo. La pista comenzó a girar y ella a caer. Pasaron unos segundos y luego volvió a sonar la música, una enérgica y alegre melodía que parecía un extraño contrapunto a aquel dolor tan intenso que le impedía respirar. Sintió que la alzaban unos brazos fuertes y que los payasos entraban a la pista a toda velocidad._

_Hinata seguía consciente aunque no quería. A sus oídos llegó una oración. La música, el murmullo del público, todo resonaba débilmente detrás del muro de dolor que la envolvía._

_¡Apartad! ¡Atrás todos! –_

_La voz de Naruto. Era Naruto quien la llevaba en brazos. Naruto, el enemigo. El traidor._

_Hinata sintió el duro y cortante frío del exterior cuando la tendió al lado de la carpa. Su marido se inclinó sobre ella, utilizando su cuerpo para ocultarla de los demás._

_Cariño, lo siento. Oh, Dios mío, cuánto lo siento. -_

_Hinata utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para apartar la mirada de él y clavarla en la polvorienta lona de nailon. Jadeó de dolor cuando Naruto rozó con una mano los pedazos desgarrados del maillot. Hinata tenía los labios tan secos y pegados que no podía abrirlos._

_No me toques... -_

_Déjame ayudarte. — La respiración de Naruto era rápida y entrecortada. — Te llevaré a la caravana. -_

_Hinata gimió cuando la alzó en brazos, odiando que la moviera y la hiciera sentir más dolor._

_Nunca te perdonaré por esto —susurró._

_Ya, ya lo sé. -_

_Una abrasadora estela de fuego le bajaba desde el hombro al centro del pecho y desde el vientre hasta la cadera. Sentía tanto dolor que no se dio cuenta de que habían atravesado el recinto y entrado en la caravana hasta que Naruto la dejó sobre la cama. Una vez más, Hinata apartó la mirada de él, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar cuando su marido le quitó lentamente el destrozado maillot._

_Tu pecho... — él contuvo el aliento. — Tienes un verdugón, pero no tienes la piel cortada, sólo amoratada. -_

_El colchón se movió cuando él se levantó, pero regresó enseguida._

_Sentirás frío. Voy a ponerte una compresa. -_

_Hinata dio un respingo cuando él le cubrió la piel ardiente con una toalla húmeda y fría. Apretó los párpados, deseando que pasara todo. La toalla se calentó por la piel ardiente y Naruto se la quitó para reemplazarla por otra. El colchón se hundió de nuevo cuando él se sentó a su lado. Naruto le ahuecó la cintura con la mano en un gesto extrañamente protector._

_Ha sido un accidente. Lo sabes, ¿no? No sabes cuánto lo siento... -_

_Sólo quiero dormir. -_

_Sé que te duele. Mañana te encontrarás mejor. Te saldrá un cardenal doloroso, pero no te quedará cicatriz. — Naruto vaciló como si se diera cuenta de la terrible mentira que había dicho._

_Por favor — dijo ella. — Si te importo algo, déjame en paz. -_

_Hubo un largo silencio. Luego el colchón se movió de nuevo cuando Alex se inclinó y le rozó los húmedos párpados con los labios._

_Si necesitas algo, enciende la luz. Vendré de inmediato. - Ella esperó que se fuera. Esperó que saliera de la caravana para poder romperse en un millón de pedazos._

_Hinata sintió que pasaba una eternidad antes de que oyera cerrarse la puerta._

_El gruñido del tigre saludó a Naruto cuando salió de la caravana. Se detuvo en los escalones y tomó aire. Las luces de colores iluminaban los banderines, pero él era incapaz de ver nada más que el obsceno verdugón rojo que cruzaba la frágil piel de Hinata. A Naruto le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas y le ardían los pulmones. ¿Qué había hecho?_

_Cuando llegó a la jaula, Sinjun le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear, con tanta atención que pareció llegar a los rincones más profundos de su alma. ¿Qué veía el tigre? Naruto traspasó la cuerda de seguridad y agarró los barrotes. Aquel lugar frío y vacío que siempre había tenido en su interior había desaparecido, pero ¿qué había ocupado su lugar?_

_La mirada de Naruto se clavó en la del tigre y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Por un momento todo quedó en suspenso y luego oyó una voz — su propia voz — diciéndole exactamente lo que veía el tigre._

_Amor. -_

_El corazón le golpeó las costillas. «Amor.» Ése era el sentimiento que no había reconocido, el sentimiento que había provocado el deshielo. Estaba aprendiendo a amar. Hinata se había dado cuenta. Había sabido lo que le ocurría aunque él lo había negado. La amaba. Total y absolutamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Al vivir con ella había aprendido a ser feliz. Hinata le había mostrado la alegría, la pasión, todo... Y lo había hecho con una impresionante humildad. ¿Y qué le había dado él a cambio?_

_No te amo, Hinata. Nunca lo haré. -_

_Volvió la mirada a la ventana oscura de la caravana, luego corrió a la camioneta. Diez minutos más tarde, encontró una tienda que abría toda la noche._

_No había mucho para elegir, pero se llenó los brazos con todo lo que encontró a su paso: galletitas saladas para niños con forma de animales, un sonajero de plástico azul y un patito amarillo; un ejemplar del libro sobre educación infantil del doctor Spock, un babero de plástico con un conejo de grandes orejas y una caja de harina de avena, porque Hinata tendría que alimentarse bien._

_Regresó al circo con los regalos tan rápido como pudo. Cuando Hinata viera todo eso, comprendería lo que ella significaba para él. Lo mucho que quería ese bebé; sabría cuánto la amaba._

_Se le cayó el sonajero mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta. El juguete de plástico rebotó en el escalón superior y luego rodó por la hierba. Naruto entró corriendo sin prestarle atención._

_Hinata se había ido._

Se giró con rapidez y vio que Naruto seguía de pie frente a Tsunade, en silencio, con la cabeza alta, pero sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse. Esas poderosas rodillas Uzumaki. Esas orgullosas rodillas Namikaze. Poco a poco, su marido se dejó caer en el serrín, pero Hinata supo que jamás había parecido más arrogante, ni más inquebrantable.

Suplícamelo — susurró Tsunade.

¡No! — la palabra surgió de lo más profundo del pecho de Hinata. ¡No dejaría que Tsunade le hiciera eso, ni siquiera por _Sinjun_! ¿De qué serviría salvar a un magnífico tigre si con ello destruía a otro? Atravesó la puerta a toda velocidad y entró en la pista, haciendo volar el serrín mientras corría hacia Naruto. Cuando llegó hasta su marido lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie. — ¡Levántate, Naruto! ¡No lo hagas! No se lo permitas. -

Él no apartaba la mirada de Tsunade. Sus ojos parecían llamas ardientes.

Tú me lo dijiste una vez, Hinata. Nadie puede humillarme. Sólo yo puedo rebajarme.-

Naruto levantó la cabeza, con la boca fruncida en un gesto de desprecio. Aunque estaba de rodillas, jamás había parecido tan regio. Era el zar en persona. El rey de la pista central.

Te lo ruego, Tsunade — dijo con firmeza. — No permitas que le ocurra nada a ese tigre. -

Hinata se aferró al brazo de Naruto y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Jiraya soltó una exclamación. Y Tsunade curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. La expresión que tenía en la cara era una irritante combinación de admiración y satisfacción.

Qué hijo de perra eres. Al final será verdad que la amas después de todo. - Miró a Hinata, arrodillada al lado de Naruto. - Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, Naruto te ama. Tu tigre estará de vuelta mañana por la mañana. Ya me lo agradecerás en otro momento. Ahora, ¿tengo que seguir haciendo yo el trabajo sucio o piensas que puedes encargarte tú sola de esto sin volver a joderlo todo? - Hinata clavó la mirada en ella, tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza. - Bien, porque ya estoy harta de que todos estén preocupados por ti. -

Jiraya comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo. Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Y Tsunade, la orgullosa reina de la pista central, pasó majestuosamente junto a ellos con la cabeza en alto y su brillante pelo rubio ondeando como un estandarte del circo.

Jiraya la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta trasera, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella se volvió y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho con tanta fuerza como pudo.

¡Y que nunca vuelva a oírte decir que no soy buena persona! -

Lentamente, una picara sonrisa reemplazó la mirada atontada en la cara de Jiraya. Sin decir palabra, se inclinó y se la cargó al hombro.

Arrodillados todavía en el serrín de la pista, Hinata sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto y miró a Naruto.

Tsunade lo tenía planeado todo. Sabía que Jiraya y yo no podríamos resistirnos a escuchar a escondidas. De alguna manera sabía cómo me sentía y ha preparado toda esta charada para que vea que es verdad que me amas. -

Los ojos que cayeron sobre ella eran tan duros y fríos como el mar, y además estaban furiosos.

Ni una palabra. —Ella abrió la boca. — ¡Ni una palabra! – reprendió él.

El orgullo de Naruto había quedado maltrecho y no se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien. Hinata supo que tenía que actuar con rapidez. Después de haber llegado hasta ahí, no iba a perderlo ahora. Le empujó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas y, pillado por sorpresa, Naruto cayó en el serrín. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

No seas tonto, Naruto. Te entiendo. — Le metió los dedos entre los oscuros cabellos. — Te lo ruego. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para que hagas el tonto ahora; ya lo he hecho yo por los dos. Aunque en parte fue por tu culpa, que lo sepas. Me has repetido tantas veces que no sabías amar que, cuando realmente lo hiciste, pensé que sólo te sentías culpable. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería... -

Deja que me levante, Hinata. - ella sabía que podía quitársela de encima con facilidad, pero también sabía que no lo hacía por el bebé. Y porque la amaba.

Se inclinó hacia él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó la mejilla contra la suya. Extendió las piernas sobre las de él y apoyó los dedos de los pies encima de sus tobillos.

Creo que no. Ahora estás un poco furioso, pero se te pasará en un par de minutos, en cuanto lo reconsideres todo. Hasta entonces, no pienso dejarte hacer nada que puedas lamentar más tarde. -

Hinata creyó sentir que él se relajaba, pero no se movió, porque Naruto era un tramposo redomado y esa podía ser una de sus tácticas para pillarla con la guardia baja.

Levántate ya, Hinata. -

No. -

Acabarás lamentándolo. -

Tú no me harías daño. -

¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre hacer daño? -

Estás furioso. -

Soy muy feliz. -

Estás muy furioso por lo que Tsunade te ha obligado a hacer. -

Ella no me obligó a hacer nada. -

Te aseguro que sí. — Hinata alzó la cabeza para dirigir una amplia sonrisa a aquella cara ceñuda. — Lo ha hecho muy bien. De veras. Si tenemos una niña podemos llamarla como ella. -

Sobre mi cadáver. -

Hinata inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y esperó, acostada sobre él como si fuera el mejor colchón anatómico del mundo. Alex le rozó la oreja con los labios.

Quiero casarme antes de que nazca el bebé — susurró Hinata acurrucándose más contra él. Sintió la mano de Naruto en su pelo.

Ya estamos casados. -

Quiero hacerlo de nuevo. -

Dejémoslo sólo en hacerlo. -

¿Te vas a poner vulgar? -

¿Te levantarás si lo hago? -

¿Me amas? -

Te amo. -

No suena como si me amases. Suena como si estuvieras rechinando los dientes. -

Estoy rechinando los dientes, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera con todo mi corazón. -

¿De veras? — Hinata alzó de nuevo la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa radiante. — Entonces, ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas de que me levante? - Naruto esbozó una sonrisa picara.

Para poder probarte mi amor. -

Empiezas a ponerme nerviosa. -

¿Temes no ser lo bastante mujer para mí? -

Oh, no. Definitivamente eso no me pone nerviosa. — Hinata inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. En menos de un segundo, él lo convirtió en un beso profundo y sensual. A Hinata se le saltaron las lágrimas porque todo era maravilloso.

Naruto comenzó a besarle las lágrimas y ella le acarició la mejilla.

Me amas de verdad, ¿no? -

Te amo de verdad — dijo él con voz ronca. — Y esta vez quiero que me creas. Te lo ruego, cariño. - Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

Te creo. Vámonos a casa. –

Hinata y Naruto se casaron por segunda vez diez días después en un campo al norte de Tampa. La ceremonia tuvo lugar al amanecer porque la novia insistió en contar con la presencia de un invitado que los demás hubieran preferido que olvidara. _Sinjun_ descansaba a los pies de Hinata, y ambos estaban unidos por una larga correa plateada. Un extremo rodeaba el cuello del tigre y el otro envolvía la muñeca de la joven. Como resultado de la presencia del felino, el número de personas que asistían a la ceremonia nupcial a las seis de esa mañana de octubre era bastante reducido. Y parecían bastante nerviosas.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Hinata soltó la correa del tigre. Luego lanzó un gritito de alegría y rodeó el cuello de Naruto con los brazos. Él la alzó y la hizo girar, aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no lastimar al bebé.

Cuando se detuvo, la besó de nuevo.

He conseguido a la mejor mujer Namikaze de todas. -

Y yo tengo al mejor de los hombres Namikaze. -

Se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un final en absoluto. Al mirar a su alrededor, a todas esas personas que amaba, supo que sólo era el comienzo de una nueva vida.


End file.
